onryo_the_blade_of_lost_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaven
"Are you alright? That wound looks pretty nasty!" ~Xaven, to the Avatar upon meeting Josh Shape, known mainly as Xaven, is a character introduced in Chrono, and is one of the main protagonists, assisting the Avatar in their journey through the present. Xaven is voiced by himself, Josh Shape. Xaven is best friends with Tommy. If Xaven gets an S+ support they will have a child named Lynette. Profile Xaven is a 17 year old from the future who grew up in Maryland, and is still in school at the time of Chrono. He is not good at hand-to-hand combat, but knows how to shoot more than Tommy. Before Joining Chrono Due to the disruption of space-time, most of Xaven's world got distorted, and branded flooded the area where he lived. Home alone, with no way to contact his parents, Xaven began to notice the sky turning dark and the wind kicking up, and that mysterious, hooded figures are surrounding his house. Grabbing an umbrella stored in his bedroom, Xaven began to defend the empty house, attacking anyone who got too close. Eventually, Xaven heard a vehicle, and noticed his friend Tommy pulling up in an SUV. Xaven went to get in the vehicle, but suddenly, he's pulled out of the vehicle and surrounded by branded. With his friend's assistance, Xaven fought off the branded, and the friends escaped with their lives. However, mistaking their killing of the branded with a massacre in cold blood, the police chased after them. The chase led the two to a wormhole, where they end up in the city of Tokyo, Japan in the future. Crashing the SUV into a building upon exiting the wormhole, Xaven and his friend bailed the vehicle. Knowing a standoff was about to happen, they found weapons and prepared to engage the police. However, Xaven finds an abandoned hovercraft equipped with guns and an apparatus for launching plasma arrows. Starting it up and grabbing some weapons, he rides beside Tommy and engages the police. During a break in the engagement, the Avatar and their army come through a wormhole nearby and cross paths with the police. Getting into an altercation, the police shoot at the Avatar, with Xaven and his friend coming to the rescue. After figuring out that they are friendly and establishing a truce, the Avatar and their army assist Tommy and Xaven in taking down the police. Xaven joins the army afterwards, assisting Tommy. According to his in-game profile, he constantly runs into women. He is born on June 3rd, and is a soldier from a different time. Personality Xaven is a very calm, kind, and carefree person, and is very respectful of others, even when they're rude to him. He hates to fight, though he'll fight when told to, preferring to kick back and relax at base. He is very relaxed on a normal basis, but gets very tense in combat, sometimes stressing out and losing focus. He doesn't like to be a leader, and doesn't like being in the army. Despite trying to act mature, Xaven has ADD and ADHD, and since he's away from home, he has no medicine to help him. On top of that, sometimes, his underlying perversion can get to him, and he may accidentally act out. Xaven loves women, especially Nekomimi. Etymology People named Xaven care about others, yet are disorganized among themselves. They are helpful, and others seek their help. This perfectly describes Xaven. Trivia * Xaven's name was originally Xavin, though after analysis, Xaven was seen as a perfect fit for the character. * Xaven has the worst luck out of everyone with women. * So far, excluding the Avatar, Xaven is one of the only characters with more than one unit-based trait, the other being Tommy. * Xaven is the one of the only two characters in Chrono to start with a BFF relationship with another character, the other being Tommy. * Xaven is one of the only two male characters in Chrono who cannot have an S relationship with Kaden, the other being Tommy.